coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8565 (30th January 2015)
Plot Chesney has spent all night by Sinead's bedside. Jason and Eva make up after their argument. Todd listens in as she talks about a dentist's appointment that she's supposedly forgotten about. Norris is impatient in the Kabin with Maddie and Sophie and short-changes Maddie when she hands him a £20 note. He insists it was £10 and threatens her with the police when she gets angry with him. Chesney is tired and distracted. An upset Max insists he's ill and is sent home from school. Katy offers to look after him to enable David to go to work. Callum watches them from afar. Todd overhears Eva on the phone to Tony. She confides in him that she and Tony are planning to view some houses behind Jason’s back and then when they find the right one, show it to Jason in the hope he’ll change his mind and allow Tony to give them the deposit. Todd encourages her. Steve tells Michelle how he can’t forgive himself for the fact Sinead might never walk again. Sinead breaks down at the thought she won't get better and Chesney could leave her. Katy takes Max and Joseph to the cafe. Max sees Callum outside and goes to talk to him. Katy rushes after Max but Callum assures Katy that he and Max go way back. Chesney falls asleep on the sofa and wakes up in a panic that he's missed seeing Sinead. Craig offers to help. Leanne suggests that Michelle send Steve out on a pretend errand to get him to leave the pub and out into the world. Eva and Tony return from flat viewing. Todd sees them going into Eva's flat together and rings Jason, asking if he wants to join him for a drink. Rita tills up and sees they're £10 over. She sees guilt written over Norris's face. Tim helps Craig get together a picnic basket for Chesney to take to Sinead. Todd makes his excuses to Jason, telling him to ask Eva instead and saying he saw her going into the flat. Rita returns Maddie's money but tells her there's little chance of an apology from Norris. Jason walks into the flat and is surprised to see Tony there. Steve gets in his car but suffers a panic attack, admitting to Tyrone that he’s too frightened to drive. Chesney wades in, and shoving Steve, blames him for Sinead’s injuries. Getting annoyed at Tyrone holding him back, he demands some answers from Steve... Cast Regular cast *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Hospital - Sinead's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Callum pays Max a visit when Katy takes him to the cafe; Todd sows doubt in Jason's mind about Tony and Eva's relationship; and Chesney demands answers from Steve. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,320,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2015 episodes